Son of the Moon
by tsukirabbit
Summary: Princess Serenity has had a secret child with Prince Endymion of Earth and her mother, Queen Selenity, will do anything to keep her Kingdom from knowing the truth.
1. I: The Saga in the Stars

I can never keep my stories off of here for long, it seems. So here is an older story that I do plan on updating when I get the time. You can also say I really butchered the mythology of Selene to fit my own needs, but it's a free country, so yeah. I will try to update at least once a month, if not more. Hopefully much more than once a month.

**Son of the Moon**

**Chapter I: The Saga in the Stars**

In the very beginning there was but Selene, the goddess of the Moon, and a single, solitary, lonely moon. Selene was as radiant as she was powerful, but in the end she was lonesome and her downfall was her love for a mortal. By this painfully mortal man she had fifty daughters, each more beautiful than the next and each with the name Selenity. When her daughters were old enough she placed them on the Moons orbiting different planets to rule as they saw fit. Being only half goddesses they were short of divinity but revered by their people nonetheless.

Selene was so unable to watch her daughters, and eventually even her lover himself, perish due to old age that Selene ended her own existence with magic we can not begin to understand.

It is said that in the blood of each of her fifty daughters and their children and their children's children a little bit of Selene's magic and essence carried on, and would forever. The daughters of the many moons were always blessed with daughters of their own, never sons, and as such, a little piece of Selene herself.

Princess Serenity, Selene's many times over great-great granddaughter, was the first daughter of the moon, the first decedent of hers to not be named Selenity in honor of her divine being. It had been a break in tradition that had been met with discontent at first by the people of the White Moon, but as they watched the young Princess grow and mature into a daughter fit of Selene's grandeur and name they accepted that this daughter of the Moon was _different _and deserved a special name all of her own. Her mother had know from the day she had held her newborn daughter, all wrapped up in pink with soft blonde curls and enchanting blue eyes that she was destined for great things. Queen Selenity had known that her daughter would be different and would lead their Kingdom to something great.

And the Queen had never felt so betrayed.

Sometime later another child was born.

This child was precious, of this there was no doubt. All life is precious when granted by Selene, and surely this child had to be blessed by Selene to be born under her stars. Maybe even, this child was just as precious as Princess Serenity had been.

He was born into the world christened with blood and screams and tears.

Queen Selenity held the gorgeous child in her arms, still wet and messy from it's birth. He was to be her new son, she thought gazing down at the tiny bundle that honestly looked nothing like any Lunarian she'd ever seen. His hair was far too dark, and his eyes too murky, his skin a darker complexion than it should be.

Her heart was disquiet.

"The child needs a name," Selenity spoke to herself more than to the midwives as she handed the baby over to them to be cleaned up. "I will allow you to name him," she glanced at the young woman – no, girl of only sixteen, who was laying in the bed, exhausted and drenched in sweat. "For it will be the last significant decision you make in his life."

"Endym-"

"No." Queen Selenity cut in sharply. Her blue eyes burning with unspoken rage at the mere mention of the name. "No," she repeated, this time more gently, not wanting to fret the girl in her delicate condition.

The girl who had just given birth, her daughter, her Serenity, cast her gaze down and remained quiet for a moment. "Adam," She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Adam?" Queen Selenity repeated the foreign name, it sounded strange on her tongue. It wasn't elegant or flowing like a proper Lunarian name. It wasn't fitting a Prince of the White Moon.

_Why Adam?_ She wondered, but her question was answered before she could even ask it. "It means Earth," Serenity said somberly, hoping her mother would allow it.

For a moment the Queen looked as if she would contest, but eventually her eyes softened and she let out a small sigh. Nodding her head, she'd allow her daughter to have this one thing, this one memory to treasure.

Looking over to the nosy midwives who were watching with keen interest her soft exterior quickly toughened up as she rose to her full height and regalia as Queen. "You, ladies," she spoke to the women scattered about the room, one holding the child, "Are to remain loyal to me. This child," she pointed to the now sleeping babe in the blonde midwife's arms, "is mine. I birthed him. No one shall know otherwise. His parentage, on his father's side, is a mystery even to you, for you'll say a Queen is allowed to have her secrets. Do you understand me?"

"Yes m'lady," the four women answered in unison.

"Good." Selenity then gestured for the babe to be brought to her again. The moment the baby was placed in her arms he awoke, dark blue eyes gazing up at her almost suspiciously, as if he knew she wasn't his mother. He didn't have their eyes, she thought almost bitterly. Her bitterness began to melt, however, upon seeing the longing look in her daughter's eyes. For a moment the Queen wanted nothing more than to give her the child that was rightfully hers, consequences be dammed, but she knew it would spell disaster for everyone if she allowed Serenity to raise this child as her own. As a Queen she must protect her Kingdom, her daughter, and even this child she was now responsible for. She couldn't put her feelings first.

"Adam," she spoke down to the child, "You shall be the first Prince of the Moon. May Selene bless your soul and watch over you." Looking up at her daughter who was frightfully close to tears and the midwives who were watching their Queen with large round eyes simply in taking everything, she added, "May she watch over us all."

End.

Review, please? I'd appreciate it.


	2. II: Moons Gathering

I'm having fun with this so far. In this chapter I introduce two of the decedents of the other fifty daughters of Selene. I hope the names don't get too confusing, as I start just calling them by their second name to avoid saying Selenity every other line and leaving you absolutely flummoxed as to which Selenity I'm referring to.

F.Y.I. Emerald in this story is about twenty-two and Nehelenia is, let's say, thirteen which is two years younger than Serenity herself, while the yet to be introduced Endymion is nineteen give or take a year. If anyone is wondering, I imagine the main character, Selenity, to be about forty or forty-one.

**Son of the Moon**

**Chapter II: Moons Gathering**

Queen Selenity's nieces, Princess Selenity-Emerald of the Black Moon and Princess Selenity-Nehelenia of the Grey Moon were grating on her nerves to say the least. Selenity-Emerald, who was older than her daughter had arrived as soon as she had heard of Selenity's newborn son. Selenity-Nehelenia, being but seventeen and still under her father's thumb, had arrived as soon as he had given her permission to come. Since then the two had been a nuisance to the gentle Queen as they followed her around the White Moon Palace cooing over the child. Well, Emerald cooed, Nehelenia more or less looked at the child with rapt attention and curiosity, as if she'd never seen a child before, which come to think of it was very possible with the Grey Moon being such a sparsely populated little place. Nehelenia's enchantment with the babe was almost endearing, Selenity though. _Almost_. Had she not insisted on asking numerous questions about the childbirth process.

Emerald on the other hand was rather obnoxious, and there were no two ways about it.

"Oh, Auntie Selenity!" Emerald held the child tightly in her arms, examining his fat cheeks. She seemed to pinch them too tight because he made a small gurgle and tried to boxing her hand away from his face. "You are so very lucky to have two strong, beautiful children! And son on top of that! By the Grace of Selene this _is_ a joyous event. I'm sure Serenity is over the hill in love with her little brother?" The Queen simply nods, which is enough for the Princess, who wishes to hear herself talk more. "You see, well, actually this is rather embarrassing, but I wish for a child." The gaudily dressed, lime color haired woman then blushed, "I hope to be with child very soon in fact," before quickly adding with a deeper blush "Not that I have had any premarital liaisons, mind you, Auntie, it's just I will soon go to the marriage bed." She proudly showed off the diamond ring on her ring finger.

Queen Selenity nodded at her niece once again, unwilling to have this conversation, but it is Nehelenia who takes the bait, "So, Duke Diamond has agreed to touch you then? How many royal silvers did your dear mummy have to pay for that miracle, pray tell?"

And Selenity practically felt the elder of her nieces bristle with hostility. It was no secret that the Princess of the Black Moon had been pining after the Duke of the Black Moon, Duke Diamond for the better part of half of her life. It was also no secret that the Duke fancied the Princess of the White Moon and often tried to court her, forgoing her older, louder and less refined cousin. Because of this Selenity was sure Emerald held animosity towards her daughter, but never let it show in her presence, which was for the best.

"I'll have you know that I am to wed Duke Sapphire of Hallowood very, _very_ soon!" she replied haughtily once she recovered her composure. Nehelenia seemed unimpressed.

Smirking, "So settling for Duke Diamond's brother, are we? Well, beggars can't be choosers," the younger girl told her cousin with a fake sympathetic smile and a shrug of her delicate shoulders.

"I am **not** settling!" Emerald howled indignantly, loud enough to make Selenity close her eyes in frustration and rouse Adam from his slumber. "And I'm certainly no beggar!" Seeing that Nehelenia was still very unimpressed, Emerald added, "And who do you have? Dear Nehelie? Oh! I forgot, **no one**. You are a lonely little motherless Princess of a decrepit Moon, barely fit enough to call yourself a daughter of Selene!" Nehelenia glared daggers at the green haired woman and Selenity knew that a war had begun. Emerald handed the baby very abruptly to her aunt she walked over to the younger Princess with her hands on her hips ready to spare verbally as the pair so often did. Seeing the perfect opportunity to leave the two to their own devices, Selenity took it. With her son on her hip she let the two to their neverending feud of words.

The Palace was large but the number of places to hide were very few. _How silly of me,_ Selenity thought, _to hide in my own Palace. _But she truly did not want to hear another word from Emerald or even go through another round of questioning on how babies were birthed from the ever curious Nehelenia.

Ducking into a room in the Eastwing it was only after Selenity closed the door tightly behind her did she realized where her feet had subconsciously brought her and that she wasn't alone.

At first she did not acknowledge the girl sitting at the window sill listlessly, instead she takes a seat on a nearby chair and let her thoughts wonder.

Selenity remembered it well. The day she irrevocably lost her daughter.

Her child, her sweet child had been so sullen as of late, moping about the palace like a ghost. At first Selenity had decided to give her daughter distance, to let whatever it was bothering her work itself out, but after what seemed like weeks of Serenity's depression, the kindhearted Queen could no longer stand it.

"What is wrong, love?" she gently prodded her daughter, her hands resting on each side of her face. Serenity was crying, like she so often did now "I can't stand to see you so forlorn. Tell me, what is the matter?"

"Oh mother," Serenity had wept, burying her head into the crook of her mother's neck. The room was utterly silent apart from the girl weeping into her mother's tender embrace. When Serenity found her voice she threw her mother for a loop. "I'm pregnant," she had said, her voice trembling.

And the Queen had recoiled from her daughter, staring at her in shock. Worried violet eyes searched blue eyes, looking for any indication that this could all be a cruel joke played by her daughter, but when she found none the Queen herself began to tremble with unspoken fury. "What did you do!?" she demanded quietly, her voice sharper than any yelling could be. "What did you do, Serenity?!"

Her daughter backed away from her then, obviously afraid of the silent fire radiating off her mother in thick waves.

"Who is it?" Selenity asked, her voice shaking with so many different emotions. When Serenity didn't immediately answer and tried to back away yet again the Queen grabbed her daughter by the arms harshly and forced her to stay put in front of her. "I said who is it, Serenity? Who is the father of this child?" The scared Princess didn't answer. "**WHO**?!" Selenity allowed her voice to rise, something she rarely ever did, least of all with her daughter. Her eyes were filling with unshed tears while her daughter was openly crying.

"Prince Endymion," her voice was barely above a whisper.

The moment the name had left her daughter's mouth the Queen raised her hand and slapped her only child across the face with all her might. She sent the small girl reeling. She knew the slap stung, for it had been hard, but what hurt her most was the look of distress in her daughter's eyes as she cupped her swelling cheek. "I'm sorry…" she muttered. But Selenity said nothing in return. Still trembling with rage she exited her daughter's room without another word. She had nothing else to say.

She had lost her daughter, forever, she knew.

That, the Queen thought, had been the most trying time of her life, and now, even nearly seven months later the memory brought much discomfort to her. That her daughter could betray her trust, that she ever had been forced to raise her hand to her darling daughter. That everything she had planned had went so wrong.

"No man will ever want you," she said openly, finally acknowledging her daughter. Even she found the anger noticeably absent from her voice strange. But, then again, she supposed she was past the anger stage of it all. She simply spoke in a matter-of-fact tone as she rocked the infant in her arms to sleep.

"That will be fine with me, mother," Serenity's voice finally reached the silver haired Queen. "Because I want no man, but the one you forbid me to have."

And there _it_ was, the anger that was so strangely absent from her body reappeared. Trying her best to contain her emotions, Selenity spoke evenly, "And do you think Prince Endymion would have you now? After he's got what he wanted?" Selenity hoped the words hurt and stung her naive, foolish, _foolish_ daughter. She hoped the words knocked sense into her thick, pretty skull. She hoped –

"It wasn't like that, mother. Do you think I would give my everything to someone like that? He loves me, and I love him." Looking at the child being held in her mother's arms, "And we made _him_ with our love."

Selenity let out an exasperated sigh and subconsciously clutched her son closer to her. There was no convincing her daughter, it seemed. "No, your stupidity and recklessness made this miracle." Selenity replied sternly, still holding the child possessively.

Then a thought occurred to the Queen as she recalled the earlier conversation Emerald had with Nehelenia. "You are never to see him again, Serenity," Selenity said plainly, ignoring the look of pain in her daughter's beautiful blue eyes. "And from now on you are to stay within either myself or a trusted guard's presence at all times. And you are to - "

"Venus, perhaps?" Serenity questioned interrupting her mother, trying to hide the glimmer of hope that shined beneath her surface.

"I said trusted, and the Senshi, most of all the Princess of Venus, have lost my trust." Mumbling to herself "Venus is just like her mother." Aphrodite, the Queen of Venus, was a sneaky little devil if Selenity had ever saw one. Always doing something in the name of love when she herself had never felt anything outside of lust, least of all love a day in her life! She was righteous when it came to affairs of the heart and meddlesome and a bother and it seemed her darling daughter had inherited those traits as she helped the White Moon Princess proceed with an affair with the Prince of Earth for months unbeknownst to Queen Selenity.

"But mother why – "

"I know they aided you in seeing the Prince of Earth, Serenity. And I have an inkling Venus was the mastermind. Do not take me for a fool, for I am certainly not." And this, at least, seemed to silence the rebellious young Princess.

"So," Serenity withdrew into herself as she spoke, "You wish to cage me up like a pretty little bird in a golden gilded prison for the rest of my life?" and for a moment Selenity swore she could see something akin to hatred in her daughter's eyes. She found it very unbecoming on a proper Princess such as her daughter.

"No, I don't," the Queen responded. "Just until you are _married_."

"Married?" Serenity didn't try to hide her surprise at her mother's bluntness. "But you said yourself no man would want me and that – "

"No man will want you if they know what I know, Serenity," her mother said curtly. "And they won't know what I know." With that the Queen got up from her seat, gently rousing the sleeping infant from his dreams. "I will see that you are married off within the next month. There are many suitors, but I have my eye on one in particular who I've found is available and more than willing to accept the role as your husband."

"But I – "

"Now," The Queen continued as if she hadn't heard her daughter's great discomfort. "Take this quill and parchment," Selenity handed the supplies that she had saw laying on the small dresser to her daughter. "I want you to write a letter to Endymion." Serenity's eyes grew big. "To say that you no longer wish to see him, that you realize the errors of your ways and that it was a mistake. You shall give the letter to Venus who will take it to Earth on your behalf. Don't argue with me, Serenity. You have no say in this." A moment of silence passed between the two women. "Now, write as I tell you, keep it formal, write:

Prince Endymion of Earth I am writing to inform you that I no longer feel the same way as I once led you to believe. Our relationship was detrimental to both ourselves and our respective Kingdoms, I have come to see the truth…."

As her daughter wrote she cried and Selenity felt a pang of guilt lace her stomach. Though she tried not to show it, seeing her daughter like this, no matter what crimes against her Kingdom she had committed, hurt her deeply. But, she told herself, she was doing what was best for her Kingdom, and in the long run, her daughter as well. She had to push through this, to be a strong Queen as she had always been.

As she dictated the letter, Selenity held the now wide awake Prince Adam close to her bosom. The child was all wriggly legs and arms as he tried to grab onto her long silver locks. She couldn't suppress a smile from forming on her face. As fiercely angry as she had been with her daughter at one point, she knew at least one good, little thing had come out of this mess. Despite herself she was getting very attacked to the boy...almost like a true mother would, she thought with something that felt suspiciously like love.

As she stroked the infant's soft cheek she didn't notice her daughter's eyes had drifted from the parchment and were now staring at her stonily.

End.

Thanks for reading, review, maybe?


End file.
